Just a Little Prank
by THE real assistant
Summary: Clay always wondered about that device around Athena's neck. And right now may be the day that he gets a chance to find out, to bad that he's in the Wright Anything Agency, where anything could happen. (T just to be safe AU were Clay didn't die!)


_**(A:N: Happy early April Fools day everybody! *throws confetti* I'm gonna keep this AN short for now, just keep in mind thay this is an AU where Clay wasn't killed. Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney!)**_

"C'mon Clay, it's not that hard." Clay Terran sighed, sticking his tongue out slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know Apollo... You sure she won't be mad..?" Apollo set the newspaper he was reading back on his desk, smiling slightly. "Of course she won't be that mad. Didn't you say that she wasn't as scary as you thought she would be when you met her?" Clay nodded slowly, the rubbed his hands together. "Still, are you sure? I mean, I haven't seen a single time she wasn't wearing it around her neck..." Apollo sighed, tipping his head in the direction of Athena's desk. "Clay, it's right there! If she left it there, what's stopping you from at least holding it?" Clay looked towards Athena's desk, standing up a little bit straighter. "... Are you sure?" Apollo groaned, leaning forward as his hair spikes drooped. "Yes Clay yes! I'm sure she won't be that mad! Gosh..." He picked back up the newspaper, covering his face. "It's usually you who tries to convince me to do something like this..."

Clay laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess the tables have turned..." He looked hesitantly towards Athena's desk, his gaze holding slight fear. He then took a deep breath, and walked over to her desk. Before he picked up the object, he smiled, and turned towards Apollo. "Are you sure?" Apollo slammed the paper down, glaring at his friend. Clay laughed, waving his left hand towards Apollo as he used the other to pick up the object. "I'm just kidding, jeez..." He brought the circular item up to his face, the slight glow it gave off making him squint his eyes. "Didn't she call this thing something..?" Apollo must not have heard him, as he didn't answer as Clay shook it slightly. "I wonder what this-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO WIDGET!?" Clay screamed (which Apollo would claim later on to rival a girls) and nearly was slapped by Apollo's co-worker. He held up his hands, his mouth hanging open. "What's a Widget?!" Athena slammed her desk, using her other arm to point at the object in Clay's hand. "THAT'S Widget!" Clay nodded his head, turning towards Apollo. "Dude, you said she would only be slightly upset when I took her robotic necklace!"

"HE'S WIDGET! HE'S NOT A ROBOT, HE'S WIDGET!" Clay turned to her, seeing the rage in her eyes. "And as I just said, APOLLO TOLD ME TO DO IT!"

"That's a lie." Clay turned to his friend, his face still covered by the newspaper. "Apollo! How could you betray me?" Athena grabbed him by his color, lifting Clay off the ground slightly. Clay was forced to look straight into her eyes, filled with hate. "If I ever see you touch Widget again..." She hissed, squeezing his wrist so he was forced to let go of Widget, allowing it to drop into the same hand. "I'll make sure you're never able to use those hands again. Got it?"

Right at that second, Phoenix walked into the room. He looked around to see Clay being held by his collor by Athena, while Apollo was smiling slightly as he looked at the newspaper. He looked around, his head turning, before shrugging, and walking back out of the room. "I can grab that autopsy report later..."

Clay nodded frantically, and when the angered red head was satisfied, she dropped him to the ground, walking towards her desk. Clay scrambled on the ground, crawling, terrified, towards his friend. He grasped the top of Apollo's desk, and used his arm as support to climb the front of the desk. "Apollo, she's know your red headed, terrifying co-worker, and I never want to see that happen again." Apollo set the newspaper down, and to Clay's suprise, smiled. "Clay, do you know what day it is?" Clay rose his eyebrow, tilting his head to the side as he shook it. "No, why do you ask?" Apollo shrugged, folding his newspaper. "Oh... Just..." He showed the front page, which held the date. He smiled as he saw the realization hit Clay's face. "April fools." Clay stared at the paper for a full minute, before he snatched it, and clonked Apollo on the head with it.

_**(A:N:Just a cute little oneshot I thought up with technicolortardis. XD As I've said before, happy early April Fools day, and I hope you don't get pranked as bad as Clay did! XD R&amp;R, and remember, your flames warm my family!)**_


End file.
